Prize
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Fur recedes and claws shorten.  The muzzle of the beast shrinks and its ears slide down its jaw and become hairless.  He stands there, the victor of a bloody feud, a proud, naked figure of pure male strength.  And always, his eyes never leave mine.


Fangs, claws – _bite_! Clashing, scraping, biting, ripping, tearing, clanging… Flashes of color in near darkness, blood splattering and howls of pain echoing followed closely by the cackles of success.

Oh goodness… what have I gotten myself into?

Scarlet splashes across my shirt, my pants, across my cheek, and none of it is mine. A howl sounds and a victorious snicker is quick in following it.

My supper rises into my throat and there is little to suppress it except the horror and shock of what is happening. Dirt and rubble flies as bodies crash into the filthy floor. Blood again and that damned howl of amusement and superiority that is preceded by the growl of growing, _cold_ fury.

Fangs glint bright red and then disappear into a fold of fur and skin. The mad laughter halts on a choke and then grows into a begging whine. Even that dies down, the fight in that one furry body (wiggling to get free, clawing to get free, jerking to get free, but not getting free) flickering until it becomes limp in the mouth that holds it.

'_Thump'_ it drops to the ground, deadweight.

… This all happened because of me… Oh _goodness_, this all happened because of me.

Stalking – the remaining beast fixes obsidian eyes on me, a long pink tongue bathing a bloody muzzle. Long, erect ears twitch and turn towards me and I know that there are more than just eyes trained on me – the beast's complete being is watching me. It comes closer and closer, one large paw coming after the other. Claws scrape against the ground and a toothy grin reveals itself from black lips.

What's going to happen to me? I'm scared. Vongola… Stupidera… Yamamoto… Ryohei… I-Pin… Chrome… hell, even _Hibari_, someone, _please_ save me…

I don't know what's going to happen to me… Please don't be mad at me. Please don't want to kill me. Please, please, _please_, show me mercy.

Fur recedes and claws shorten. The muzzle of the beast shrinks back into a human face and its ears slide down its jaw and become hairless, point-less. The tail disappears.

_He_ stands there, the victor of a bloody feud, a proud, naked figure of pure male strength and confidence. And his eyes. Never. Leave. _Mine._ "Reborn…" I whisper, torn between numbness and fear. "Please don't."

With all bloody feuds and their winners, there is a prize. _I_ am that prize.

"I fought so hard to save you." He purrs his smirk as wolfish as his other form, his beastly form. His hand fists in my shirt and rips it from my body, buttons pinging across the floor. "I won. What do you have to offer me that I would find more entertaining than what I have now?"

"You despise me anyway. Since when have been entertaining to you more than irritating? … Or ignored?" His arms come around me – no, no, no… _**Stop!**_ But it won't stop, he won't stop. _'Riiiiipp' _I am left bare under his gaze, tender bruises-to-be forming where the pants had cut into my skin before being torn away from me. Where my boxers are, I'm not certain.

"I never said it was your company that entertained me." He wraps a hand around his length, pumps it a few times, and – _no!_ – lifts my legs over his shoulders.

"Stop!" Tears soak my cheeks; a sob leaves my lips. _'Don't!' _ I want to beg. _"I will do anything else, but, please, don't do this!' _Because first times are supposed to be special, right? Because first times shouldn't be a rape in a broken down, abandoned factory with a bloody carcass feet away, a victory fuck after a fight I had never wanted to be a part of.

I should have skipped on getting that carton of milk. I shouldn't have left the mansion and I shouldn't have tried to help a stranger find his way to some random street or another. Doing that led me here. Doing that led me to this moment.

Doing that led Reborn to me, vulnerable and without Vongola's protection against him, in my moment of need.

"D-don't do it!" The head of his penis is at my orifice, I can feel it nudge against the reluctant ring of muscles – _oh goodness, he's going to do it – _"AAAAAAHHH!" He rips me wide open and he does it with a twisted smirk on his lips. "Stop! Stop!" I pound uselessly at his shoulders with my fists, but he doesn't stop. It's useless to try and shock him because my horns are somewhere across the room where I was first ambushed. I can't… fight him! "You're hurting me!" He thrusts. "AAH!" I cry, sobbing and tearing up and quivering. "P-please, stop." He uses my blood-slickened flesh to his advantage – I know the exact moment my body is forced to accept every inch of him.

My vision darkens at the edges.

"Mmm… Virgin." No shit, shirlock. "You're _tight_." His canines sink into my neck and I feel the warmth of my blood gushing over my shoulder and into his mouth.

I lose consciousness altogether.

"_Lambo!" _… What? _"Lambo, are you awake yet?" _… Vongola!

I open my eyes too fast and the above lights blind me for my suddenness. Gah… too bright. Vongola's face hovers over mine, caramel eyes concerned and pained. His hand strokes through my hair and the tension in my shoulders melt at the comforting touch. Ah, Vongola… I have missed you. Where are you been?

… What happened?

"Are you okay, Lambo?" He sounds on the verge of tears.

"A-ah, yes… Vongola." I lift a hand to the lights and see the bandages circling from my palm to my elbow – briefly, I remember being thrown, the air shoved from my lungs as I land on a concrete floor. I remember broken glass and a flash of fiery pain. "What happened?" Even as I ask, I remember fragments of memories suppressed by drowsiness and pain.

Fur, brown and crème. A werewolf from the shadows playing the wounded sheep to sway me from my path back home. The milk carton cracking against the wall and then exploding after being cast violently aside in a short and failed battle.

Black fur, black eyes, black soul; another werewolf… one that I know.

"Vongola…" My voice sounds weak. "Where is Reborn?"

He looks away – opens and shuts his mouth a few times like a breathless fish. Looks back at me and then his eyes skitter away. He falls silent and the quiet that ensues is heavy on me until I wheeze for breath.

Pain, pain, pain – begging. I remember that now; begging for pain not to happen. I had begged for mercy and been ignored.

I slap a hand to the junction of my neck and shoulder; he bit me! He _marked_ me. Any beast in their right mind wouldn't touch me now unless they had a death wish.

The thought isn't comforting. He bit me – he marked me – he _owns _me. I… did not want this.

My virginity was stolen. I don't know if he kissed me or not, but I hope, I _pray_ that he didn't. I need something to give.

I can't let him steal my everything.

"He told me to tell you…" He says finally after such a long and heavy silence that I had begun to go numb in the head. "to not let anyone else touch you or else he will hunt them down." _'and he will kill them' _the unspoken words are… terrifying.

… Reborn owns me. Why would he want to own me, he hates me… Why did he save me? Why did he _rape_ me? Doesn't he have plenty of willing women (or men, if that is his preference) at his feet?

Why did he do what he did?

Too much thinking. Mind getting dizzy now. I curl into Vongola's chest. "I'm scared…" He wraps his arms around me, a father comforting his child – or maybe mother? I have so many mothers…

"It's okay, Lambo." Tears wet my hair and I know he is crying too. He must have taken personal offense to this. After all, I am his guardian and he takes protecting his guardians very seriously.

I got raped – not by the enemy, but by an ally. An ally we can do nothing against because there is no way any of us could defeat him.

Reborn, you cruel, cruel bastard… I'm scared. _You _made me scared.

You're a beast whether you wear human skin or a wolf's hide. You're a demon whether you use claws and fangs or a gun.

"… He also said…" And he hesitates, almost as if he really did not want to say what there was to say. "… something about grapes and lollipops."

… Grapes and lollipops… Reborn wouldn't care to mention my scent to Tsuna.

Grapes and lollipops – the two things I can taste on my tongue at this exact moment.

Grapes and lollipops…

…

…

He stole… _everything_ from me.


End file.
